onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 508
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 592 p.8-15 | eyecatcher = Nami - Franky | rating = 9.5 | rank = 2 }} "Back to the Captain - Jailbreak at the Sky Island and the Incident on the Winter Island" is the 508th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At Amazon Lily, Luffy tries to make up his mind regarding Rayleigh's offer, as he made a promise to his crew to meet in three days. On Weatheria, Nami attempts to flee from the island by stealing a local balloon, but it crashes and Nami is captured by the townspeople as a traitor. After Nami bursts into tears while talking about Luffy's failure to save Ace, she flees with Haredas and is eventually chased by the townspeople yet again. Meanwhile, on Karakuri Island, Franky asks Kitton to use his ship, only to be rejected. When he is told that there is an ice breaker developed in Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory, he finds the laboratory and is chased by the Marines. Franky discovers blueprints and a button with a pirate mark. When he pushes the button, it causes an explosion, destroying the laboratory. Long Summary After hearing the suggestion from Rayleigh, Luffy can not decide whether to follow it or not because of his promise to his friends to meet at the Sabaody Archipelago. Rayleigh says that he would give a second suggestion to Luffy. Meanwhile on Weatheria, Nami tries to escape from the island, but fails to do so. She is then held captive by residents of the island thinking she is a traitor and a bad thief. She becomes outraged and punches Haredas. She explains that she need to get off the island to meet her captain. She starts to cry for her captain's failure to rescue his brother and how much Luffy needs them. The residents let her out, feeling pity for her. Nami runs out, taking Haredas as her guide and hostage. The people of the island follow her thinking that she is a traitor again, thinking that her tears were crocodile tears in order to let her out. On Karakuri Island, Kitton informs to his grandpa that Franky is acting outrageously. Franky comes and asks to give him a ship but the request was refused as they did not have any ship available on the island. He is then informed that there is an ice breaker developed by Vegapunk at his laboratory. He breaks into Vegapunk's laboratory. After Franky breaks into the laboratory, he accidentally pushes the self-destruct button thinking it was a pirate jolly roger. The laboratory then explodes, destroying many of Vegapunk's blueprints. The incident would later be known as the Nightmare of Baldimore throughout the whole world. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Nami's escape attempt is seen in the anime. *Nami's flashbacks are not seen in the anime. *Rayleigh mentioning his second suggestion to Luffy was not in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 508